Loviattar Al'shaanth
Loviattar Al'shaanth is a Shal'dorei sentinel who serves as the Captain of the Duskwatch Saberguard, a branch of the Suramari military that serves as a cultural exchange between the Shal'dorei and the other Horde races. Loviattar only appears in game as "Loviattar." Sidebar art by the lovely Adheles! Physical Description Loviattar is a soldier. She is fit, strong, and capable of holding her own in a fight. Like most Duskwatch, she has enough arcane ability to enhance her skills in combat or shield herself from harm. She stands just under 7'0" tall, her helm making her appear taller than she truly is. She bears scars typical of others who have pledged service to the sentinels for thousands of years. However, the most noticeable is a long gash that runs down her right arm. Unlike her twin brother who spouts dark hair, hers is pure white and is always kept in a a ponytail for convenience. Personality Loviattar is an extremely loyal individual. She would gladly give her life for her city and her people. She's brave, protective of those she cares for, and blunt when necessity calls for her to voice her opinion. She is usually reserved, preferring to watch from the sidelines instead of participating in social gatherings. History For the entirety of her adult life, Loviattar has served as a soldier and a Duskwatch sentinel. While Suramar was beneath the barrier, her duties mainly consisted of maintaining the law and order within the city. Once the Burning Legion arrived, however, everything changed. Through the chaos, Loviattar remained fiercely loyal to her city, commanders, and to Grand Magistrix Elisande. Duty kept her at her station and she carried out orders that should have greatly disturbed her. She personally dragged children from their families and imprisoned them, participated in search and destroy missions against the rebellion, and withheld arcwine from innocent civilians. It wasn't until the events that transpired in the Waning Crescent that she began to seriously question what was happening. Even though she did not defect as many of her comrades did after the massacre, Loviattar surrendered herself and her blade when the rebels breached the Nighthold. When the regime changed hands and a new system of power was installed within Suramar City, Loviattar began serving First Arcanist Thalyssra and pledged loyalty to the new leader of the Shal'dorei. Relationships Family * Tarlore Al'shaanth: Tarlore is a Shal'dorei monk, medic, and the twin brother to Loviattar Al'shaanth. Being who Loviattar perceived to be the 'favorite' child of their parents, Tarlore had an estranged relationship with his sister throughout the entirety of their childhood and adult lives. However, as much as Loviattar claims to detest her brother, she has and continues to show concern for him in perilous situations where his life is in danger. Romantic * Adheles Al'shaanth: Adheles is a Shal'dorei huntress, the First Officer of the Duskwatch Saberguard, and the wife of Loviattar Al'shaanth. Formerly serving the Crimson Cavalry division during their time within the Agents of Suramar, Adheles and Loviattar developed a friendship that quickly blossomed into romantic feelings. Friends * Seilune Astrande: Seilune Astrande is a Shal'dorei arcanist, ambassador, and the matriarch of House Astrande. Having both served as two combatants within the Agents of Suramar, the two developed a close friendship that eventually led to Loviattar serving as Seilune's bodyguard until her eventual promotion to Chief of Security of the division. Quotes Quotes are optional. You can delete this field or comment it out by putting around it. Trivia Trivia is optional. You can delete this field or comment it out by putting around it. External Links * Tumblr * Armory * Duskwatch Saberguard Category:Shal'dorei Category:Nightborne Category:Warrior